Saving Mai
by larajla
Summary: Naru keeps having the same nightmare, ending with Mai's dead, lifeless eyes staring at him. How can he save her when he's in England and she's in Japan? WARNING: If you do not like dark stories, please do not read this.
1. Chapter 1: Premonition

**Premonition**

Naru, also known as Oliver or Noll Davis, woke up, sweating and shaking. He had never had a nightmare featuring Mai before. She plead for him to save her at first, but then terror had taken over. Her screams echoed in his mind. His heart was beating erratically as emotions held the fear close to his heart. He could still see her empty eyes staring at him from the alley she was laying in. He told himself it was a dream and laid back down. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her again. Sighing, he got up to make a cup of tea.

- x X x -

Naru woke up, the bedding around his body soaked. Groaning, he rolled over. 3:09 AM. Again. He dealt with the paranormal too long for this to be a coincidence. He threw off the covers and got out of bed. He stumbled to his desk. Grabbing his cell phone, he checked the time difference. It would be early evening for her. He selected her number and listened as it dialed the number, only to give him an "unable to connect" message. Putting the phone down, he went to take a shower. He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. 

For the past five mornings, he had woken at the exact same time. Each time, the nightmare ended with Mai sprawled out on the ground, her dead eyes staring at him. Her death became more horrific each night. He wasn't sure he wanted to see tonight's version . . . and he knew he would have the nightmare again. 

Naru staggered into the BSPR offices. He headed straight for Lin's office. He was early . . . well earlier than normal and he usually was first in the office. He pulled the chair up to Lin's desk and put his head down to close his eyes for just a moment. 

Lin walked in, precisely five minutes before the start of the work day. Noll didn't normally hang out in his office . . . and to be waiting for him was a mystery he determined to solve quickly. He had heard from others in the office that Noll was acting oddly. Lin sat down and cleared his throat. Noll looked up slowly, trying to figure out where he was. As he woke, Lin watched his face move to its normal cold glare. Dark shadows were forming under Naru's eyes, Lin noted. His lips were thin in irritation. 

"Noll, why are you sleeping in my office?" Lin asked quietly. 

"What does 309 mean to you?" Naru asked. 

"It's a number." 

"But it has to have some significance. I've woken up at precisely 3:09 AM for the last five mornings after having the same nightmare." 

"What happened in the nightmare?" Lin continued looking at the younger man, trying to figure out if he was acting this way merely because of a nightmare. He set up his laptop on his desk and began arranging everything for the start of his day. 

"She died. Again." Noll muttered, shaking his head and leaning back in the wooden chair. He closed his eyes as the scene went through his mind. Lin sat down and mentally ticked down the list of "hers" that it could be. Noll didn't get close to many people, so that took down the number of possibilities tremendously. 

"Mai," Lin began as Naru sat up sharply and glared at him. "Mai's apartment number is 309. Is the she one who dies?" Naru nodded. 

"It's worse every night. I can't stop it, I can only watch as dark smoke or mist covers her. She starts screaming in pain. I can still hear her screaming when I wake up." 

"Did you call her home? She . . ." 

"The number isn't working." Naru hung his head between is knees, losing control of his cool exterior. He was exhausted. Every time he closed his eyes last night, memories of the nightmare flooded into his brain. The feeling of fear and hopelessness had only come to him once before . . . when Gene died. Now, it seemed to consume him. 

"Yasuhara could check on her. He emails me weekly with updates on how everyone is doing," Lin admitted. "Now that you mention it, he hasn't said anything about Mai in a couple weeks. She was going to be extremely busy now that she graduated high school and was getting ready for university." 

"Which one?" Naru asked. Lin shrugged. He hadn't cared enough to find out. "Fine, can you check?" Lin nodded as his laptop synced up with the office server and sent a quick email. 

"We won't get an answer back for a while. Why don't you go take a nap in your office?" Lin asked. Naru nodded and pulled himself up and shuffled out of the office. Perhaps this will help you realize what you feel for her, Lin thought as he went to work.

- x X x -

Yasuhara Omasu picked his head up from his desk as his laptop signaled he had email. He groaned as he realized he'd fallen asleep at his desk again. He adjusted his glasses and looked at the email, intending to ignore the person until he saw who it was . . . Koujo Lin. Something was up. He opened the email immediately.

Yasuhara-san,

Please check on Mai. Naru is concerned.

– Lin 

Yasu scratched his head. Naru and concerned were two words that shouldn't be in a sentence together. He picked up his phone and hit his contact for her. He frowned when he couldn't connect with her. Yasu looked at the email again. He quickly typed a reply and shut off his laptop, getting ready for bed. 

Lin-san,

Thank you for waking me up. The desk is not comfortable.

I'll check on Mai first thing in the morning and get back to you.

– Yasu

- x X x - 

Lin looked up as Naru walked into his office with a cup of tea in his hand. Naru hadn't slept. The circles under his eyes were darker. 

"Has Yasu replied yet?" 

"Noll, it's early in Japan. I'm sure he's not there yet. Just give it some time." 

Naru nodded and walked started to walk out of the office, "Just call me if you find out anything, Lin." 

"Of course."

- x X x - 

Yasu started walking up to Mai's building, seeing a familiar figure waiting at the front door for him. 

"Monk-san, I'm hoping this is nothing . . ." Yasu began. 

"Ayako saw her Saturday morning. She was supposed to have lunch with me Monday and didn't show." Monk shook his head. "Let's go." The light-haired monk pushed himself off the wall and opened the glass door, gesturing for Yasu to proceed him. 

"I could have picked up the key." Yasu said. Monk shook his head. 

"Since you called, I've been getting a bad feeling and it's just getting worse." 

They climbed two flights of stairs to the third floor. Monk slid his copy of Mai's key into the lock and opened the door. It was dark . . . and silent. He felt around for the light switch and blinked when it came on, momentarily blinding him. Yasu pushed past him and started walking into the apartment when he stopped and crouched down. Monk moved next to him to see what Yasu was looking at. Mai's cell phone lay on the floor. The two men looked at each other and started looking around her apartment. 

"Her backpack and some of her clothes are missing," Monk said, coming out of Mai's bedroom. Yasu held up an empty picture frame. 

"Three of them are missing their photos." 

"That rules out kidnapping or burglary," Monk said scratching his head. "Perhaps Ayako knows where she went." He pulled out his own cell phone and waited for the yelling that was sure to start when he woke her. She was on the night shift this week, so she'd be sleeping. 

"Monk, this had better be good," Monk frowned at his phone. Either this was going to be a short conversation or a very long morning. 

"Did Mai tell you where she was going?" 

"Mai? She should be at home at this hour." 

"She's not and it looks like she packed up some things and left." 

"She wouldn't do that without telling us first." 

"Her cell phone is on the floor of her apartment." 

"Wait. You're there?" 

"Yes, with Yasuhara. Lin emailed him in the middle of the night to tell him Naru was concerned about Mai." 

"I'll call Masako and John to see if they've heard from her. You've got her phone, so call her friends. She numbered them in her contacts under how old she was when she met them so they all appear first." 

"Her phone's dead, Ayako." 

"Hang on . . ." Monk heard things falling and colorful words coming out of Ayako's mouth. "Yes, she left her cord here when she spent Friday night." 

"We'll be right there," Monk said, gesturing to Yasu as he disconnected the call.

- x X x - 

Monk finished his call with the last of Mai's close friends. No one had seen her. Ayako came in, still talking to John. Monk shook his head at Yasu, who turned toward Ayako who also shook her head before hanging up. 

"Neither of them have heard from Mai." 

"Her school friends don't know either." 

"Is there anything we missed?" Yasu asked. Ayako tapped a red nail against her pale cheek. Monk watched her, noting that even without make-up she looked good. Suddenly she snapped her fingers. 

"Mai spent the night Friday because she was creeped out. She said she'd been feeling like someone was watching her. We went around her apartment building Saturday to see if anyone suspicious was hanging around, but no one was there. She said she still felt it. We thought it might be a spirit, so I gave her some charms to keep with her." 

"We didn't find any charms," Yasu said. "Do you think she was spooked enough to run?" 

"She would have run to one of us," Monk said. "We need to assume it happened sometime between Saturday when Ayako dropped her off and Monday when she was supposed to have lunch with me." 

"That's more than 48 hours," Ayako stated flatly. "Do you have any idea the number of things that could have happened to her in that time?" 

"Let's not think about that," Monk said. "We can start with interviewing people in her building to help narrow down the time she vanished." The other two nodded at him. 

"I have to make a call before we go," Yasu said. "I told Lin I'd call him as soon as I found anything out. I just wish it was good news."

- x X x - 

Lin's cell phone rang. He felt a chill go through him. Everything in him screamed not to pick it up. Naru came into the office quickly and closed the door behind him. Was he waiting outside the door the entire time? Lin picked up the phone and put it on speaker. 

"Good morning, Yasuhara-san," Lin said. 

"Is Mai okay?" Naru interruped. 

"We don't know," Yasu admitted. Naru growled, looking angry and frustrated at the same time. 

"What do you know?" Lin asked, gesturing to Naru to sit down. 

"Good morning, Lin," Ayako's voice came over the phone. "Mai spent Friday night at my house. She was creeped out by the feeling that someone was watching her. Saturday morning, we did a sweep around her building to make sure no one suspicious was around. That was the last time I saw her." 

"We were supposed to have lunch Monday and then go shopping for school supplies, but she didn't show up," Monk's voice came over the phone. "She's been putting in a lot of hours on her two jobs to make sure she could pay her university fees. I thought she'd just forgot to call me. It's happened before, so I didn't think anything about it." 

"We have already called John and Masako," Yasu interrupted Monk. "Neither they nor any of her school friends have seen her. Nor has she been to work." 

"What are you doing next?" Naru asked, gripping the arms of the wooden chair tightly. She had called him, begging him for help and he waited five days before he did anything. If they'd contacted Yasu immediately, would she be okay? They had responded quickly and thoroughly . . . just as he expected them to do. One call and she'd be safe. Yasu's voice interrupted Naru's self-incrimination. 

"Monk and I are going back to her building and talk to her neighbors. Perhaps they saw her or someone who looked suspicious." 

"I'll check the hospitals and medical clinics in Shibuya just in case," Ayako added. Naru nodded. 

"I'll be on the first flight I can get to Japan," he informed his team. 

"We," Lin interrupted. Naru looked up at Lin, surprise on his face. "We will be on the first flight to Japan." 


	2. Chapter 2: Lost

**Lost**

The brown-haired girl crawled inside the cardboard box. She had to rest . . . just for a minute. She was tired, so tired. It was Monday . . . or was it Tuesday? She couldn't remember anymore. She just had to keep away from it . . . it was evil. 

Saturday night as she slept she heard it moving in her apartment, whispering to her. She pretended to be asleep as it hovered over her. She wasn't entirely sure what hunted her was even human. The voice . . . the voice spoke low and deep. The voice promised her that she'd never see her friends again. Promised her that it would never let her be alone again. Promised her that they were meant to be . . . together . . . forever. The voice was meant to be comforting, but her instincts screamed for her to run away from it. 

As the light of dawn slowly made its way across her room, it left. It promised it would return for her the next night. She didn't want to be there when it did. She grabbed her backpack, wallet and all the money she had in her apartment. An extra set of clothes, a blanket, basic toiletries, a single book and three photos were all stuffed in her backpack. She had almost not brought the book, but it was the only one she had that he had written. Naru. She cried, letting her tears fall onto the cover. There were only two things she had to remind her of him . . . the book and the photo of him and Gene. She couldn't leave those behind. 

Picking up her cell phone, she saw it was dead. She groaned as she realized she had left her charging cord at Ayako's house. It was less than worthless, so she let if fall to the floor. She thought about where she could run . . . Monk and Ayako were the closest. Ayako was working the night shift at the hospital, though. She'd head to Monk's apartment. She could probably walk there in less than an hour. She scribbled a note in case her landlady needed her, explaining where she went and she'd be back in a few days. Grabbing her backpack, she headed out the door. 

Now, she was lost. She'd been out on the street for hours. She couldn't remember where Monk's house was. Nothing looked familiar and she was tired, so tired. She laid down to take a short nap before starting again.

- x X x - 

The dark-haired man looked at the note in his hand and chuckled. She had run. He hoped she would. It would make taking her so much more delightful. Usually, they just curled up and cried, hoping that they were in a nightmare that would end. The longer the chase, the stronger her fear and the better she would taste when he caught her. He slid the note into the pocket of his black suit jacket. He dropped the pad back on the table. No need to leave any evidence of where she was going. He stepped out of her apartment and nearly collided with an older man who looked confused at the dark man's sudden appearance. 

"That is Mai-san's apartment," he stated. "Isn't it too late for visitors?" He stood up his full height, but his white hair didn't reach the shoulders of the thin stranger who had left his neighbor's apartment. The stranger's dark suit fit his body perfectly. His skin looked unnaturally pale. The dark-haired man surely towered over his young neighbor, the old man thought. He felt intimidated, but refused to let the stranger know. 

"She isn't home," the stranger said smoothly. "She went to her friend Monk's house. Tell me, friend, where does this Monk live?" As he spoke, he wove his fingers over the old man's head. He listened as the words were forced out of the man's mouth. The old man fought the stranger, not wanting to reveal where Mai-san went. The stranger made him uncomfortable . . . all he wanted to do was return to his own apartment. He felt a push in his mind and the words came out of his mouth. 

"Thank you, friend," the tall man said. "And, you didn't see me, did you?" The old man shook his head and went into his own apartment, vaguely aware that he had met the stranger.

- x X x - 

Mai woke up in the dark. Someone was shaking the box and demanding she get out. It was someone's home. She crawled out, bowing and apologizing as the female voice yelled at her. The woman was dressed in rags. She obviously hadn't had a bath in quite a while. The wind blew the smell of unwashed skin away. Mai was still tired and let the woman push her aside as she entered the box. Mai looked up at the sky, unable to see the moon because of the clouds. It was going to rain. She needed to find shelter. But, where was I going? She frowned, trying to remember why she was on the streets in the first place.

Concentrating hard, Mai remembered. She was going to see Monk. The man who had been in her apartment was coming after her and she needed help. Mai didn't question why she hadn't initially remembered her purpose for being out on the streets. Mentally, she clung to the Monk's memory and started moving. He would call the others. Together, they would protect her.

- x X x - 

He watched her under the awning of the closed store, shivering with the wet and cold. This was easy . . . far too easy. Perhaps I shouldn't have marked her last night, he thought. But she was so fresh . . . not only was she psychic, she was a virgin. He hadn't had one of those in such a long time. Now, he could hear her thoughts, felt the waves as her body shook with the cold, smell her body . . . so sweet. Just one taste and they were linked. She could run as far and fast as she wanted and he could find her by merely pushing out a thought to her. 

She didn't let her fear control her though. He frowned. He listened again as she focused on her friends . . . her family. Those thoughts were keeping her going. He would have to eliminate that hope. When she realized she was alone, the fear would consume her and she'd give herself to him willingly. 

He picked up the black umbrella and opened it, starting to walk in her direction and continued as if just passing her. He had played this part so many times before it was natural. 

"Excuse me," her soft voice called to him, "Can you help me?" 

"Did you say something?" He asked. She frowned as she tried to place his voice. The more she concentrated, the harder it was for her to remember. Something wasn't right. She looked at him and saw the hunger in his eyes as he looked at her. She stepped back. "Are you lost? There's a cafe a couple blocks from here with a phone." He tried to sound helpful, waiting for her to step into his trap. With a nod, Mai did.


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

**Reunion**

Naru followed Lin off the plane. At least Lin was there when he had the nightmare again. It was different this time. Instead of a black smoky mass killing her, there was a man . . . the shadow of a man. He was getting closer to Mai. He was the one who was going to kill her. He didn't tell Lin. There was nothing either of them could do until they got to Japan and could join in the investigation. 

The call they'd received while waiting for their flight confirmed that John had joined the search for Mai. Masako would join them as soon as she finished filming for the week. Naru didn't think she'd be much help, but he'd take any he could get right now. Mai was in trouble. 

John stood at the gate, waiting for the two men. He volunteered to pick them up. Monk and Yasu had returned to Mai's building again to search the area in case they missed something. Ayako should be getting off work soon as her last day of the week had ended up being longer than she anticipated due to a couple other doctors calling off sick. They were meeting up at Mai's apartment. 

He watched the two men approach him. Both walked quickly toward him, but he could see worry and fear flitting momentarily over Naru's face before it was hidden by his practiced cold exterior. Ayako said Naru was concerned about Mai . . . which had made them realize she was gone. How had Naru managed to find out when he was half a world away in England? John shook his head, the Lord worked in mysterious ways. He shook hands with both men silently and turned to walk back to Monk's car, thankful that he'd allowed the older man to talk him into getting his license.

- x X x - 

"What do we know?" Naru asked, glaring at everyone. 

"No," Monk said, looking at Naru from Mai's floor where he was sitting cross-legged. "You started this. You need to tell us what you know first." 

"All I have is nightmares," Naru glared at the monk. 

"You are not keeping things from us while that brain of yours figures out what happened. We have to do this together. Mai means more to us than you." Monk's lips were tight. Ayako, Yasu and John all nodded their heads in agreement.

"I've had nightmares about Mai's . . . death . . . for the past six nights." 

"Death?" The four on the floor looked attentively at the black clad boy as he started pacing the floor.

"Yes, death. Laying on the streets of Japan, her dead eyes staring at me." Naru glared again, not wanting to close his eyes and see the scene again. 

"What killed her?" John asked. 

"I don't know," Naru admitted. "At first, it was a dark mist or smoke. In the last one, it was a tall, thin shadow of a man." 

"Could it be that as her death is coming closer to happening, it's becoming clearer to you?" Monk asked. "That Mai is out there somewhere and in danger?" 

"It's possible," Naru said, thinking about it. John glanced at the table, seeing a note pad and pencil next to it. Why would that be sitting on the table? Mai liked everything to be put away, so that shouldn't be there. He picked up the pencil and started brushing it against the paper, watching as the words appeared on the paper. 

"John, what are you doing?" Ayako asked. 

"The kids at the orphanage like to write each other secret notes. I thought it was odd for Mai to leave a pad of paper and pencil on the table, so I took a chance." 

"What does it say?" Naru asked. 

_Chori-san,_

_Someone got into my apartment last night. I'm going to my friend's house. I'll be back in a few days._

_If you need me, you have Monk's number._

_Mai_

- - - - - 

"So, she was here Saturday night and left Sunday," Ayako stated. 

"I was home all day Sunday and Monday morning. It doesn't take that long to get to my apartment from here, even if she walked," Monk said. 

"If he followed her, he could have grabbed her off the street," Lin stated. He watched Naru pick items up and put them down. "Have you seen anything, Noll?" 

"No. All I get from anything is her confusion." 

"Why don't you try the notepad?" John said, handing it to him. Naru nodded and reached for it. His face became pale and he dropped the notepad. 

"That doesn't look good for us," Yasu stated as he watched Naru try to hide what he picked up. 

"It was him," Naru said. 

"The one you saw kill Mai in your last dream?" Lin asked. Naru nodded. 

"He's wearing black. Manicured fingernails . . . they're longer than what we'd find fashionable and sharpened to points like claws. Old . . . older than anyone I've met. And he's excited . . . excited that Mai ran. He's hunting her." Naru said. The excitement the man felt twisted in Naru's gut as he stumbled back toward the wall. He ignored the gasps across the room. 

"So, we have Mai running for her life from a man wearing black with pointed fingernails. She vanished somewhere between here and my apartment on Sunday." Monk stated the facts. "If she left early Sunday, I can understand no one seeing her, but if he came in afterward, someone should have seen him." Monk jumped up and ran out of the door. 

"I wonder what Bou-san is thinking," Yasu said as the monk left the apartment door open. They could hear him talking to a neighbor and bringing the neighbor back to Mai's apartment. The white-haired old man looked surprised to see a large amount of people in his neighbor's apartment. 

"Johun-san lives next door to Mai. They're good friends. He keeps an eye on her. Jokun-san, these are all Mai's friends. We're trying to find her. She left Sunday morning to come to my apartment, but didn't make it. Is it possible someone else was looking for her too?" 

"The stranger?" The old man looked quizzically at Monk. "The one in black? It was very late when he left Mai-san's apartment. It's not right for young ladies to have visitors that late." 

"What stranger?" Naru asked, pushing himself off the wall. "What did he look like?" The old man looked at Naru and scrunched up his face, as if concentrating and trying to remember something. Then, his face smoothed out and he glared at Naru. 

"I don't know about a stranger, young man," Johun-san stated. "I may be old, but my mind is still sharp. There was no stranger asking where the monk's house was." The old man nodded to himself and hurried out of the apartment. 

"That was odd," John said. "He seems very confused." 

"Or the stranger did something to him to make him forget but it didn't completely work and instead left him confused," Lin said, looking at Naru. "That would explain why all you feel from Mai is confusion." 

"If he did to Mai what he did to Johun-san, maybe the reason she felt like she was being followed but couldn't find anyone was because he did something to her too so she couldn't remember?" Ayako said. 

"And her animal instinct told her to run," Naru added, nodding his head. "That hypothesis fits everything we've discovered. Now, all we need to do is find Mai." 


	4. Chapter 4: Broken

**Broken**

Mai looked around the cold, vast room. She was in a warehouse of some sort. She was laying on a dirty, torn blanket. At least I'm not on the bare floor, she thought as she curled up, trying to get warm. She heard someone clearing their throat and looked up. The man in black sat in a chair a few feet away, staring at her. His eyes were completely black . . . there was no white around the pupil, only a dark red. His skin was flawless. Mai was amazed at how still he was. She didn't think he was even breathing. He licked his lips and smiled at her with sharp pointed teeth. The smile didn't make it to his eyes. She remembered when Naru had done that. Unlike Naru, she could tell this man was evil. She needed to get out of here now. 

Mai started getting up when she heard a voice in her head. 

"You can't get up, my dear, the chains are holding you down." Mai looked at her wrists and ankles with chains around them. They weren't there before, she thought, were they? Where did they come from? 

"You have been a very bad girl," the voice in her head continued. "You made me chase you. Is that what a bride is supposed to do to her groom?" The man stood up and moved toward her. As his hand gestured up, she felt her body responding. She tried to stop but found she had no control and found herself standing in front of him. "Don't you find me the most handsome man you've ever met?" Mai felt herself nodding. 

"Well, there is that, at least. You do realize you need to be punished for being a bad girl. Where were you running, my Mai? Who was going to protect you?" As he asked, an image of Monk flashed through her mind. He grabbed the image and started manipulating it. The girl would see everything he thought as real. He had fed on her again. She was weak in both body and spirit. She couldn't stop what was about to happen. He turned away so she wouldn't see the gleam in his eye as he planned the destruction of any will she had left against him. 

"Do you mean Bou-san?" he asked as he gestured toward a wall. Mai turned her head to see the monk shackled to the wall. 

"No," she moaned. "Please, let him go. I'll do anything you want, just let him go." The dark man shook his head and turned toward her. 

"You have to be punished. I can't have you running off before our wedding, my sweet. He offered you a place away from me. I need to make sure that doesn't happen again." 

"You do?" Mai whispered, tears flowing down her face. She struggled weakly against the heavy chains. As she watched, the man walked up to the monk and shoved a knife into his abdomen and pulled it out. Monk screamed in pain and Mai screamed with him. She fell to her knees, oblivious to the pain as she landed on the hard concrete. 

"That is how I felt when you ran away from me to him. It felt like you stabbed me," as he said 'stabbed', he shoved the knife in again. This time, Monk's screams weren't as strong. Mai cried as the blade was shoved into the Monk a third time. The air was thick with the smell of blood. It covered the blade in the man's hand and dripped slowly to the ground. "You may comfort him as he dies," the man said, wiping the blade with his snow-white handkerchief. "I will allow him that one small comfort." Mai looked down, realizing there were no chains holding her down. She rushed to the monk's side, hugging him as he died. She slid to the floor, sobs wracking her weak body. He didn't deserve to die because he was her friend. 

"If you'd truly loved him, you would have stopped me," the man said as he came to stand over Mai's shoulder. He grasped her hand and pulled her up. "Now, I think you should give me a kiss and apologize for what you've done." Mai reached up and slapped him across the face. 

"You are a murderer. You killed Bou-san." She cried, shaking as she stepped away from the stranger. "I will never kiss you or apologize to you. You are evil." 

"Obviously, you haven't been punished enough," he said. "You will continue to be punished until you agree to be my bride . . . forever." 

- x X x - 

They split up to cover the streets between the two apartments. They went individually to cover more ground. She'd left Sunday and it was Thursday. Naru insisted she was still alive and out there. The others didn't want the opposite to be true, so they agreed to search. 

Lunch came and they met up at a cafe Monk suggested half-way between the apartments. No one could look at each other. They knew they had failed. 

"We'll find her today," Naru stated. He had no intention of seeing the nightmare again. Jet lag pulled at his brain, but he refused to stop. The others looked up at his resolute face and nodded. They hoped he was right.

- x X x - 

Mai laid on the torn blanket, too tired to cry anymore. She heard him moving around. He had cleaned up Monk's body. The smell of blood was light in the air. Mai's heart clenched as she thought of a world without her beloved Bou-san. 

"Well, my sweet," Mai felt his cool breath move past her cheek. "Are you ready to kiss me? That's all it will take to get those chains off you. I don't want you to hit me again, after all." 

"I will never marry you." 

"That's too bad," he continued whispering to her. While she cried he had leisurely moved through her memories. He made sure she forgot as soon as he left. "We need to continue your punishment now." 

"You killed Bou-san, isn't that enough?" Mai yelled, sitting up and pulling the heavy chains with her. They seemed even heavier than the last time she moved. 

"Oh, my sweet, you can't run off. You have to stay with me, promise to be mine. To do that, I have to make sure you have nowhere to run. At first, I thought it was just the monk . . . until you told me about the others." 

"What others?" Mai started shaking as the lights adjusted in the room and she could see Ayako, Masako and John shackled to the walls. Ayako was standing where Monk had been. Mai could see where Monk's blood stained the wall. Masako was on her left and John on her right. Yasu was chained at Ayako's feet on the floor. They all looked resolute, but Mai could see tears flowing down Ayako's face. Had Ayako seen Monk murdered? Did she blame Mai for not doing everything she could to stop the man that was holding her? Mai could see the blood stains on the floor where Bou-san had died . . . where Yasu was chained. For a moment, Mai thought she saw the blood move over Yasu's skin. "Please, no. I'll be good. I promise." 

"I'm sorry, but I can't trust you. Kiss me and be my bride and I'll let them go." Mai looked in his eyes and drew back. He wouldn't let them go. If there was any possibility they would help her, he would kill them. They were already dead. He smiled as he twisted her thoughts. She would feel like she had chosen herself over them. He could feel her will weakening. "Shall we watch the show?" 

With a snap of his fingers, dogs came rushing into the room. They fell upon the four helpless bodies. The writhing bodies screamed as the dogs tore them to shreds and ate them. Mai was screaming too. He felt a shiver of pleasure go up his spine. He loved hearing the innocent scream. To think that humans thought chocolate was an aphrodisiac.

- x X x - 

"What's your name?" Mai asked. She was so tired, but she couldn't sleep. Fear held back the one thing she wanted more than anything . . . oblivion. 

"Now, we're getting somewhere. Is there a name you'd like to choose for me?" Mai looked at him confused. "No, I didn't think you would. I like the name Naru, so you can call me that." He smiled as the name sunk into her conscious. He had found that . . . buried deep. Tears started falling down her face. 

"Why do you want me to call you that?" 

"Because that's the one you love." 

"You're not him." 

"No, but he doesn't love you. He's the one who gave you to me. He said he didn't want you and it was the only way to force you away. I will be sure to enjoy you." 

"I won't call you Naru, demon." Mai said, trying to think of any way to escape. 

"Ah, but you don't want to see the last of your punishment, do you? Will you kiss me, my sweet Mai? Will you agree to be mine for eternity? Will you let me taint your soul?" Mai shook her head. What was he talking about? They were dead. All of her friends were gone. Naru wasn't here. He was in England. For the first time, she was glad he left her. If he hadn't, she would kill him too. 

"Look at the wall. The last of your punishment is there." Mai tried to keep her eyes closed and not look. She heard chains moving and moaning. She couldn't stop herself. Naru and Lin were strapped to the wall now. Body parts were strewn on the floor. Blood was everywhere. Mai started screaming. 

"You can do anything you want to me. Let them go. I'll be your bride. I'll kiss you. Please." Fake Naru shook his head, his eyes becoming darker red as her surrender was in sight. 

"When your punishment is over, you can crawl to me and beg to be my bride. I want to see you covered in the blood of your beloved Naru." 

"No. I can't hurt him. I love him." Mai pleaded. 

"You will do exactly what I say," the man stood up and offered her a hand. The chains vanished. In her hand was the knife that killed Monk. "Let's have fun."

- x X x - 

Mai laid on the ground. She had fought, but in the end she had killed the last of her family and the one man she loved more than herself. She had even turned the knife on herself. If she was dead, Naru would live. However, he had forced her to turn it around and plunge it into Naru. 

Her mind had no control over her body. Every grotesque act he told her to do, she did. Fake Naru had praised her and told her to sleep. She had done as he asked. 

He watched as she slept. Her sanity had cracked. He felt it. Forcing her to kill the man she loved was the key to dominating her. With a last twist, he changed how she viewed the world. Any time she saw her former friends, they would appear as ghosts . . . haunting her. How ironic that a job she had would offer him the most wonderful way for her to view her new world. She would be tortured by the sight of them. If they tried to help her, she'd think they were intent on haunting her for what she had done. Of course, he made sure she knew she was to blame for their deaths. 

Now, now, she was ready. He wanted her to run. He'd give her a day or two to get her fear high. When he drained her for the last time, she would quench his thirst. He ran a finger down her cheek. Too bad she hadn't realized when she promised herself to him that forever would be coming quickly. 

He watched the light of the day slowly coming into the warehouse. It was time to act. While he slept today, he'd decide if he'd kill her tonight or wait until tomorrow. Saturday would be better, he thought, after all he could party afterwards while on the high of her power. He nodded. So she had two days. 

Mai felt a shaking on her shoulder. She tried to turn away, wanting to stay asleep. 

"My sweet Mai, it's time to get up." 

"I've already promised to be with you forever. What else do you want?" She asked dully. 

"I want you to run." 

"What do you mean?" Mai asked, looking at him. 

"I'm going to kill you next, but I want to play with my food first. So, run little Mai." He released his block on the fear and terror he'd held back from her conscious mind. Everything that she imagined had happened in the warehouse in the last two days flooded her mind. Shock filled her face. She scrambled from him, grabbed her backpack and ran. He pushed the image of what he was going to do to her into her mind, delighting in the increase in fear. She heard his laughter following her as she ran.


	5. Chapter 5: Sighting

**Sighting**

Naru leaned against the building. The only thing keeping him on his feet was his will. He refused to give up. Mai needed him. He heard a noise in next alley and moved slowly toward it, ignoring the ache in his body. 

Turning the corner, he saw someone running away from him. For a moment, he thought it was Mai. It couldn't be. The girl was filthy and her clothing was torn. Then he recognized the backpack banging against her leg. 

"Mai," he yelled, moving after her. She paused and looked around wildly. He called again and she turned toward him. He grabbed her arm as she looked at him. Her face became pale and she started shaking. She flailed wildly in his hands and fell at his feet. She backed up, staring at him as if he wasn't real. 

"Mai, I'm here. I came to save you." Mai continued moving away until she hit the wall of the building. She bolted up and started running again. 

Naru grabbed his phone and called Lin. 

"Lin, I saw Mai. She's filthy and carrying her backpack. Something's wrong. I don't think she recognized me. She's terrified." Naru hung up the phone and ran after the fleeing girl.

- x X x - 

Mai froze. Naru found her. He grabbed her arm. Mai jerked away. He knew she killed him. She could feel the blade in her hand again. He was going to punish her. It was her fault they were dead. She wanted to apologize, but it wouldn't be enough. It would never be enough. 

She backed away from him as he moved closer. Could ghost Naru kill her? For a moment, she thought of letting him do just that. Then the fear and panic took over. She jumped up, unaware that her hands and knees were bleeding from falling on the ground. She had to get away. In her mind, she heard fake Naru's voice telling her to run, so she did.

- x X x - 

Lin put his phone away after letting Yasu know Naru had spotted her. He directed his shiki in Naru's direction. It didn't take long for them to find Mai. They reported that she was headed his way. He just needed to wait. 

A crashing noise came down the alley. Lin moved forward out of the shadows. A small figure ran toward him. He was shocked at how Mai looked. She had to have been out here since she left her apartment. She was filthy. Her clothes were stained and torn. Blood was dripping down her legs. She stumbled, but held onto the building long enough to gain her balance. He noticed a bloody hand print when she moved her hand along the wall. 

"Taniyama-san," Lin said softly. Mai's head snapped up. Her eyes weren't focused. He could see her breathing heavily as her eyes opened wider in fear. She kept one hand on the building and started moving away. Looking around, she realized the only way to run was where Naru's ghost waited. Taking a deep breath, she tried to focus so she could exorcise Lin's ghost standing in front of her. Sobs wracked her body. She'd already killed him. She didn't want to damn him as well. 

"I'm sorry, Lin-san. I didn't want to. I tried to stop. I tried so hard. Please, let me die. Kill me." Mai fell to her knees, bowing deeply. Lin looked shocked. 

"Mai-san, I'm not going to hurt you," Lin moved closer. 

"But I hurt you. I killed you. I need to be punished for what I did." Mai's voice shook. She started clawing at her arms. "I'm a bad girl. I need to be punished. I killed my family. But I have to have a new one so I can die," Mai looked at Lin, he saw her sanity was gone. Naru moved behind Mai. Lin shook his head. He didn't want Naru to see her like this. 

"We need to take you somewhere safe," Lin said. He saw the others running their way. They needed to restrain her so she didn't hurt herself further. He just had to keep her talking a bit longer. 

"There is nowhere safe. I'm a murderer. I have to be punished," Mai saw a piece of metal on the ground nearby and grabbed it. She raked it down her arm, letting the blood flow. "That's how I did it, Lin-san. With blood." 

The rest of her family came into view. Mai started screaming and jumped up and ran towards Naru. She paused and started backing away. The pain in her heart was too much. He was dead. She damned him to be a ghost. She had to release him. Raising her hand, she started the nine cuts . . . only to feel a sharp hit on the back of her neck. She turned and looked at her former family as she fell.


	6. Chapter 6: Madness

**Madness**

Naru woke up slowly, trying to force his body to move. Mai was asleep in the spare bed. Ayako had given her a shot of something guaranteed to keep her asleep for at least 24 hours. They were all exhausted. Everyone had agreed to get a good night's rest before helping Mai. The entire team, excluding Masako, were scattered around the hotel suite. They used spare blankets, pillows, cushions and anything else they could find for bedding. Each refused to let Mai out of earshot. 

Naru hadn't been the only one she hadn't recognized. She had tried to get away from all of them when she regained consciousness. Screaming and crying, she kept claiming it was her fault. He heard the word "punish" come into his head. The voice sounded like Mai's, but it was raw . . . broken. When she had come to, they had managed to hold her so she stopped hurting herself. She started wailing. He could hear the pain and despair in the noise. 

In only a few days, she had become a wild animal. He didn't know what happened to her. He felt hopelessness come into his mind before he pushed it away. There was no time for that. He had to remain strong to help her. He couldn't let hopelessness and doubt cloud his mind. How could they help if they didn't have all the facts? At least she was safe, he told himself. The dark man couldn't get her. For the first night in over a week he slept without a nightmare.

- x X x - 

Naru laid in his bed, waking slowly and listening to the sounds around him. Slowly, he picked up the sounds of each person sleeping, identified them and his mind moved to the next. When he realized he didn't hear Mai's in the bed next to his, he jumped up. Moving around the bed, he saw Mai curled around her backpack in the corner. Somehow she'd managed just enough consciousness to move, but Ayako said she should still be unconscious. Naru glanced at the clock. She still had ten hours before the drugs wore off. 

He wove his way through the bodies to the other bedroom. Ayako was twisted in the blankets of the bed while Lin lay on top of the comforter. Obviously, he had fallen asleep fully clothed, too tired to change. Naru walked over and firmly shook Lin's shoulder. 

Lin instantly woke up and focused on Naru's face. Naru gestured for Lin to follow him and returned to Mai's bed. 

"She shouldn't be able to move," Lin muttered. Naru nodded. "My shiki are sensing evil from Mai." 

"She's evil?" Naru asked. 

"No, something inside her is evil . . . or maybe on her. We didn't check to see if there was anything." 

"I think we'd better check in case it does something to her," Naru started moving toward Mai. When he moved within five feet of her, her head jerked up and she stared at him. 

"Mai, we need to check you," Naru said softly, trying not to spook the girl who looked around frantically, as if trying to plan an escape route. Suddenly, she jumped up and ran. Naru grabbed her backpack in an attempt to stop her, but she let it go and continued. Lin grabbed her and tried to hold her. Mai kicked him in the shin, hard. Lin yelled and stumbled, allowing Mai to slip loose. Monk jumped up, half asleep and unstable. He tried blocking her path, unaware he looked like a madman with his hair everywhere and dirty clothes. Awareness flashed in her eyes as she stepped away from everyone and started chanting. Monk looked shocked. Mai was trying to exorcise them. Ayako and John joined the rest, pausing when they realized what was happening. As they watched, Mai's voice softened until she was crying. Her hands fell to her sides. 

"I'm sorry," she cried. "I'm sorry I killed you all. I tried to stop, but I couldn't." 

Everyone in the room looked shocked. Mai tilted her head and listened. Whimpering, she looked again for an exit. Realizing there was no escape, she turned pale. 

"He's coming."


	7. Chapter 7: Morsels

**Morsels**

The knock startled everyone. Mai moved away from the door. As afraid as she was of the ghosts in front of her, of all the friends she had loved and killed, what was on the other side of the door scared her more. It wasn't the fear of her death. She would gladly accept that for what she had done. It was the fear of what came after. If she was his forever, did that mean he would control her soul, forcing her to endure the torture of seeing her friends die at her hands again and again? 

The knock became louder, shaking the door as someone . . . or something on the other side tried to get in. Suddenly the shaking stopped. A black smoke moved around the door, gathering in front of it. Slowly, a tall thin man formed from the smoke. His pale skin made Naru's look dark. Like Naru, he was dressed in black from head to toe. Ayako stepped back into the bedroom. She knew she needed to make charms . . . now. The men all moved into positions between the new arrival and Mai. 

"I must thank you for your assistance. I decided I couldn't wait. My morsel is just too tempting. Thank you for keeping her." He smiled sharp teeth at them. They all noticed his black and red eyes as he gestured to Mai. She wanted to fight, she felt fear crawling along her skin, but couldn't stop her body from responding to his call. "Come, my bride, we must be joined so we can be together." 

"She is not your bride," Naru stated, stepping in front of Mai. He recognized the man in front of him from his vision in Mai's apartment. He could feel the evil coming off him. 

"Oh, but she is. She promised herself to me. Come, my Mai," he said again. Mai stepped around Naru and walked to him. Her face was emotionless, her eyes dull. Naru tried to block her, but he couldn't move. 

"Lin," he said, only to see that Lin was having the same problem. Mai walked up to the tall man, then turned around to look at them. Tears were running down her face. The dark man bent over, smelling Mai's neck. Naru felt his PK tingling under his skin. Lin, Monk, Yasu and John were struggling to move. Ayako was gone. Naru hoped she had a plan before he lost it and used his power. 

"You smell so sweet, my dear. Your fear is such an intoxicating aroma." He ran a sharp fingernail down the side of her neck, laughing as blood dripped from the scratch. He could feel the anger from her friends. This was going so much better than he hoped. They had power as well. He preferred girls, but when such delicacies were offered, it was rude to refuse. "Would you like your friends to see what you did to them? Would you like them to see how I broke your sanity?" He laughed, the cold evil sound echoed in the room. He licked the blood from Mai's neck, just to get another strong reaction from the rest. He closed his eyes and revelled in the feeling. 

With a few words and the wave of his hand, Mai's memories of the warehouse ran through their heads. It would have been easier to share his thoughts, but her fear was the key. Her begging. That would bring fear to her friends and weaken them so he could take them easier. As the memories took hold, he released his human form. It was easier to feed when he wasn't confined as a human. He could wrap around and in her, taking all of the energy she had left. 

Ayako moved. Quickly, she placed a charm on John's chest and he could move. She handed him a second charm. As he touched it, John lost the vision that the evil man had been forcing on him. He said a quick prayer of thanks. Ayako moved behind the couch so she could get to Monk who was the next closest. She didn't want to take a chance that the smoke man would sense her and stop her from helping. 

Monk, Lin, Yasu and Naru started shaking as they were forced to watch the torture from Mai's eyes. Monk heard Mai's memories screaming in his mind. She listened as the monster told her she had killed her beloved Bou-san. As he listened, he heard her claiming responsibility. Felt her hating herself. Suddenly it stopped. Monk stopped seeing Mai's memories only to see John preparing to exorcise the demon that stood in front of them. Ayako's hand held something on his chest. He recognized it as one of her charms. She handed him a second one and he could move. Monk nodded as he realized he had control of his body. Behind John, Mai was enveloped in black smoke. Monk remembered Naru's first nightmares. Mai had been killed by a black smoke. This is what he saw. Mai wasn't on the streets, though. She was here. They had changed the circumstances. He knew they would save Mai. 

Immediately, John started praying and Monk started chanting. Ayako handed Lin a second charm, awakening him from the terror of Mai's mind. He nodded his thanks when the initial confusion passed from his face and whistled for his shiki. They immediately began to attack. The smoke pulled away from Mai and started reforming as the man. They felt anger roll through the room. Ayako hurried to Yasu next as he was closest. His face was twisted in pain. He looked away from Ayako to watch the others attacking the dark man. He clenched his fists in anger, wishing he could contribute to the demon's demise. 

Ayako moved in front of Naru, but paused a moment. A golden glow was coming off his body. The others were fighting the smoke man behind her. She briefly wondered if she would feel the lash of Naru's power when she placed the charms on him, allowing him to control his body again and to break out of whatever mind control he was under. She took a deep breath and placed both charms on Naru's chest. His eyes immediately focused. A gold light bathed his eyes. His anger was stronger than the dark man's. Ayako stepped out of Naru's way and turned around. 

"You really think you can hurt me? I will make you all suffer by making you watch her suffer," the reformed man gestured grandly, bowing and stepping away from Mai slightly. "When her beloved died, I saw her sanity crack and flow from her. She now exists only on the edge of madness unable to tell reality from the spirit realms. I will keep her there until watching her ceases to amuse me. Then, I will drain all of her psychic powers and end her existence." 

"You will not harm her any more," Monk yelled. 

"Really? When I'm done with her, I will do the same to all of you. Do you really think those little charms you're wearing will protect you for long? Paper dries and crumbles. Ink fades." He whipped around and stared at John. "I have been here longer than the son of your God. You may stand today, but tomorrow, you will all be mine as I devour each of your powers . . . one by one." 

"Over my dead body," Monk yelled, intending to throw himself at the man, only to be stopped by Lin. 

"You will never hurt her again," Naru growled as he held his hands up and pushed his powers toward the smoke man. He held onto the image of Mai breaking as she held the knife she had used to kill the illusion of himself. She had fought . . . fought hard until the smoke man forced her to kill him. It was up to Naru to avenge Mai and he would make sure the demon paid. 

The man staggered back under the assault, falling to his knees. Ayako grabbed Naru around his arms and body. Naru heard her voice faintly as she yelled, telling at him to stop. Killing himself wouldn't help Mai. Naru forced his power down as the other three destroyed what was left of the smoke man. Naru stumbled and Ayako helped him into a nearby chair. 

Yasu picked up Mai's body from where it had fallen. He carried her back to the bedroom she had been in before the attack.


	8. Chapter 8: Realization

**Realization**

"We have to take her to the hospital," Ayako insisted. "We don't know what kind of damage has been done to her." 

"I think I have an idea," Lin said, sitting near Naru. His charge hadn't moved since sitting in the chair. He was still conscious, so perhaps Ayako had managed to stop him before he put too much stress on his body. "From what we know about this man, I would hypothesize that he was a psychic vampire." 

"Vampires don't exist," Naru muttered, trying to stay focused when all he wanted to do was sleep. 

"It is the closest thing I can think of to describe him," Lin frowned. "If I'm right, he's been feeding off her psychic powers. The more he fed, the weaker Mai became as well as more susceptible to his suggestions." 

"She needs to rest, not go to a hospital," Naru insisted. "I don't want Mai to end up in a psych ward. She's not crazy." 

"We don't have the knowledge to help her, Naru," Monk said sadly. "I only saw a small portion of what she went though and it's not something I'll ever forget. If she thinks she killed all of us, how are we going to help her recognize what is real and what isn't?" 

"How much did you see?" Yasu asked, looking at the others in the room. 

"I missed it, thank goodness," Ayako said. "When I realized he started controlling everyone, I started making charms and managed to protect myself in time." 

"I saw him walking up to Monk, but didn't see anyone die," John added. He would never admit how happy he was not to endure those visions. 

"Well, I got to see myself die from Mai's view and it wasn't fun," Monk growled. 

"Monk, Ayako, John, Masako and Yasuhara-san," Lin admitted. 

"Add Lin to mine," Yasu looked at Lin. Everyone turned to Naru. 

"I saw it all," Naru admitted. He agreed with Monk, it was something he'd ever forget. "I think I need to get some sleep." Slowly, he got up and went back to the bedroom. He needed to sleep and then sort through what had happened. He ignored the others as they continued to discuss the course of action they would take. He looked at the empty bed and the one with Mai in it. He quickly made his decision, crawled under the covers and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Damaged

**Damaged**

Mai felt something warm next to her. As she opened her eyes, she panicked. The walls didn't look familiar. She turned her head and gasped. Naru? He was dead. She killed him. Tears started flowing down her face. Reaching up, she touched his cheek. I'm dead, too, she thought. And what I wanted most has come true. I'm with Naru. 

Naru opened his eyes and grabbed her hand. He looked at her face. 

"Mai, how are you feeling?" Naru asked softly. He knew he needed to treat her gently. 

"Better now that I'm dead," she said sadly. Naru shook his head. 

"You're not dead. You were mentally manipulated." 

"I know you're dead, Naru, I killed you. I didn't want to. I tried to stop myself." 

"Mai, I'm here. I'm alive." Naru pressed Mai's palm against his chest. She felt his heart beating under her palm. 

"How?" Mai whispered, unable to argue with the evidence under her fingers. 

"He manipulated your thoughts, your memories, your feelings so you thought you were hurting us." 

"Us?" 

"We got rid of him. Everyone is alive and safe. You're safe." Mai started crying hard and pushed Naru away. He pulled her back. There was no way he would let her go again, he promised himself. 

"No. He's going to make me kill you again. This is another trick." Mai pulled away from Naru. "I can't do it again. Please just let me die." 

"You're not going to die, Mai. You're going to fight. You're going to get better." 

"No. I killed all of you. I have no one left." Mai slid from the bed and crawled to the corner of the room. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. Rocking, she started humming to herself. She stared ahead, not focusing on anything. 

Naru stood up and looked out the bedroom door. Should he ask for help? He had no idea how to deal with her in the state she was now. He moved to the open bedroom door. Everyone was sitting and eating breakfast. 

"Is Mai up too?" Ayako asked, standing up after noticing Naru. The others followed her, hopeful that the nightmare was over. 

"Not in the way you'd imagine," Naru said. Ayako pushed past Naru to see Mai in the corner. John cringed at the sight of the young girl looking completely lost. Monk and Lin just stared at her. 

"What did you do?" Naru raised an eyebrow at her as Ayako knelt down next to Mai. 

"I didn't *do* anything," Naru said. "I tried to explain we're alive, but she refuses to recognize the truth in front of her." 

Mai's humming changed into a chant. 

Ayako, John, Masako and Yasu

All chained up and what to do

In come the dogs and circle all around

Ripping, tearing, all the flesh round

Watch the blood spatter

Hear the screams fly

Isn't it a pretty way

To watch them all die 

Mai started humming again, turning her head away from Ayako. The older woman turned pale. She stood up and walked to Naru. She put a hand on his arm. 

"I know you want to help her. Some part of you may feel you are to blame for this. But she needs help. We can't spend all day, every day with her. She needs time to heal and to feel safe." 

"She's not going to the hospital. They'll have her committed." Naru refused with a frown. 

"Naru, look at her. She's broken." 

"It will be worse if you put her with people who are truly mentally ill. The doctors won't understand her psychic abilities. What if she has a dream while in there? What if a ghost from a patient who died there attacks her and none of us are there to help? I refuse to let the cure be worse than the injury." 

"Naru," Monk said softly. "Ayako's right. Mai needs help." 

"No hospitals. I'll stay with her until she's better." 

"Noll, you can't drop your life to take care of Mai," Lin stated. 

"It's my choice. You don't have to stay, Lin." Naru said. He walked back into the bedroom and crouched down next to Mai. She stopped rocking and looked at him. 

"Naru, I'm sorry I killed you. I didn't want to. I tried to stop." Naru sighed. 

"I'm alive, Mai. You didn't hurt me." Mai giggled and smiled at him. He could see the madness in her eyes. 

"Are you in my head, Naru, or are you haunting me? I hope you're just haunting me 'cause I don't think I can handle that much narcissism in my head." 

Mai put her head down and started rocking again.

- x X x - 

Naru finished his call with his parents. He was taking a long vacation with no specified time to return. His parents were upset until he told them he had a friend he needed to help. They were both stunned by his admission. Gene had friends. Naru had acquaintances. They reluctantly agreed as long as he called them every week to update them on his friend. 

He hung up the phone and walked back to the bathroom door. Ayako was still cleaning Mai up. He could hear her talking to the girl. Her voice was becoming thin He left one of his t-shirts on the door handle for Ayako to dress Mai. 

"Naru, there's tea," Lin called from the kitchen. Naru moved to the kitchen and picked up his tea, looking at the liquid. He was glad the rest of them left. The quiet was relaxing. Naru knew he needed to explain himself to Lin. 

"I can't let her go to the hospital, Lin," Naru stated. 

"It might be what's best for her," Lin stated. 

"Remember the first case we had in England that my father let us handle alone? The girl was only seven and in a mental institution. There was nothing wrong with her except her developing psychic abilities." Lin nodded, remembering the case. They had gone to question the girl about the location. She had been lucid and quite cooperative. A week later, she had committed suicide because she couldn't stand being in the facility any longer. 

"You're afraid Mai-chan will hurt herself?" Lin asked quietly. Naru nodded. 

"I have to help her. I saw everything he did to her. If I can reach her and untwist all the memories he manipulated, perhaps she can be Mai again." Naru didn't mention that of all of them, she had tried to kill herself instead of hurting him. If she thought that much of him, he was the most likely to reach her. 

"I understand your reluctance, but are you willing to give up weeks and perhaps months to help her?" 

"Yes," Naru said, picking up his tea, signalling an end to the conversation. He did blame himself for not informing the team earlier. Returning to England without doing everything he could to help her would be letting her down. It made him slightly sick to his stomach when he thought about leaving her like this. There had to be a reason why he was given the nightmares instead of one of her friends in Japan. 

Knocking on the door broke the silence. Lin opened the door to boxes. 

"Excuse us, Lin," Monk said as he staggered into the room. He dropped the boxes on the nearest chair. 

"What are you doing?" Naru asked as Yasu followed Monk in and added to the pile. 

"All of Mai's belongings are in these boxes. I paid her remaining rent. Since we didn't know how long this would take, we figured we'd bring her belongings over. Maybe some of this stuff will help her feel better. John's arranging storage for the larger pieces." Monk said, flopping down on the couch. 

"I finished the schedule as well," Yasu added. "For the first two weeks, there will be one of us here to help you day and night until Lin returns." Naru looked at Lin questioningly. 

"I'll be going to China to visit my family and see if there's anything we can do from the spiritual side to help Mai. Monk, John, Yasu and Ayako will take turns staying with you until I return," Lin said. 

"And when was this determined?" Naru asked, irritated. 

"When you were sitting with Mai during her humming episode," Yasu said. "We care about her more than you do, boss. And with one of us here, we can make sure you have help when you need it." 

"Fine," Naru stated and went to finish his now-cold tea. He didn't bother to hide his irritation.

- x X x - 

He watched the girl sleep as he tried to figure out what was keeping him here. It was true the both slept better when they shared a bed. He had been woken up frequently by Mai pressing either her hand or ear to his chest to make sure he was alive. Last night, she had smiled softly and went back to sleep. He didn't realize how much one smile could affect him. He decided to take each small step as a positive leap forward. 

That didn't answer the larger question, though. Something was keeping him here, by her side. When he returned to England with Gene's body, he had convinced himself it was her tea. He had pushed her confession from his mind, firm in his belief that Mai loved his dead twin. After seeing her memories, he knew he had been wrong. That fact bothered him more than he cared to admit. 

The guilt he had initially felt was gone . . . replaced with a feeling he didn't recognize. Naru frowned. Gene would tell him he was an idiot scientist when he brought up discussions like this. He no longer had his twin to help him, so it was up to him. 

Naru insisted on Mai continuing to share the room with him. He didn't want anyone else with her. For some reason, every time he thought of Yasu or Monk sharing a room with Mai, he felt angry. He had been unable to find a reason for the reaction that made sense to him. He shook his head as he watched Mai get up and move to the window. She didn't seem to notice his presence. 

She stood at the window as he watched her. After trying to get her to talk, he sat on the bed. For the first time, he thought he might not be the right person to talk to her. He didn't know what to say. His inability to figure out the most basic of questions, why, had him unable to move forward. To reach her on an emotional level, he had to know where he stood in regard to the small girl. He decided to stick to basics and come back to his self-questioning later. 

"Mai, you need to eat," Naru said, not wanting to scare her. She didn't say anything. He walked behind her. He wrapped his arms around her as she stiffened at the contact. He refused to step away. This felt right. They fit together. Slowly, she started to relax. Mai leaned back slightly. 

"I don't want to eat," Mai replied flatly. "I'm tired. I want to sleep." She slipped away from him and crawled into the bed she had vacated.


	10. Chapter 10: Time to Heal

**Time to Heal**

Mai woke up. She felt warm and safe. Naru said she didn't hurt anyone, but in her heart she knew she had. Even if everyone forgave her, could she forgive herself? She cuddled closer to the warm spot, only to feel an arm around her. For a moment, Mai pretended everything was all right . . . that Naru was with her because he wanted to be. It wouldn't last long before he'd tell her he was leaving again.

Naru wouldn't tell her why he was back in Japan. He seemed to protect her from everything and everyone. Mai was confused. She confessed and he shrugged it off. Now, he was treating her like she was precious to him. She pulled her arm out of his embrace and put her hand on his face. _Naru_, she thought sadly while tears started coming down her face. He forgave her. What about the rest of them?

"Mai, what's wrong?" Naru muttered. He could feel her shaking slightly. The need to protect her surged through him. He didn't want her hurt or crying. He wanted to see her smile again.

"How can I apologize to everyone?"

"Everything happened in your head. There is nothing to apologize for."

"It seemed so real."

"It had to for you to break."

"Will I ever feel right again?" Mai asked.

"Honestly, Mai. I don't know," Naru admitted. Mai looked shocked. Naru knew everything. "I think you need to start treating everyone like family again instead of avoiding them. You can't hide behind me forever."

"But I feel safe when you're next to me, Naru. It's the only time I feel safe." Naru felt warm inside from her words.

"I would prefer you to be safe, but if you don't take a chance, you won't truly live," Naru frowned as he remembered someone else saying those same words. Gene had told him that when Naru had initially refused to use his powers.

"Okay, I'll try," she said. "Can I sleep a little more with you first?" Naru smiled and tucked her arm back down before holding her again. He listened as her breath slowed down. He wondered if he'd be able to let her go when she got better.

- x X x -

Mai followed Naru out of the bedroom. She was scared. She hadn't left the room since the demon was destroyed. Naru brought her food and tea. He kept her safe. He said she didn't have to talk to anyone until she felt ready. She didn't feel ready, but knew she couldn't stay in the room forever. Naru had things he wanted to do, she was sure. He didn't want to spend all his time with her.

She peaked around Naru and saw Monk standing there. For a moment, the vision of him getting a knife shoved into his gut flashed through her mind. She pushed it away. Naru had made her talk about everything she remembered, pointed out the inconsistencies and how she had been manipulated. She felt better, but still felt she needed to pay for what she'd done.

She walked around Naru and knelt at Monk's feet, putting her head on the ground. Monk looked startled at Naru who shrugged.

"Mai, what are you doing?" Monk asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get . . . hurt," Mai said. Monk reached down and helped her stand up. He watched the tears flowing down her face. He pulled her into a hug.

"Mai, I forgive you," he looked at Naru who nodded. They agreed that he'd be the first. He was the one she felt the closest to.

"Oh, Bou-san," Mai cried harder as she wrapped her arms around him. Monk moved back to the chair behind him and sat down, pulling Mai with him. Naru wanted to go pull Mai out of his arms, but forced himself to make tea instead. He was the one who had talked Mai into seeing the Monk. Now, he wanted her away from him. Naru frowned. He needed to talk to Lin about his reactions so he could put them into perspective. He'd been unable to do it himself, so perhaps another view would give him the answers he needed.

Naru put three cups of tea on the table. Mai stopped crying and got up. She moved next to Naru and picked up her tea. Monk looked at Naru who seemed quite comfortable with Mai sitting so close to him. Monk wanted to ask what was happening in the bedroom, but felt it wasn't his place. He'd checked on them more than once to see Naru sleeping with her, but they were both clothed. No one had watched them interact since Naru had insisted on taking care of Mai. Monk was finding it interesting how close they had become in the past couple weeks.

"How are you feeling, Mai?" Monk asked, not sure it was the right thing to ask.

"Better now," she admitted, glancing at Naru. She sipped her tea, letting the room grow quiet. She could feel Naru relaxing in the silence. She felt herself relax as he did. As long as Naru was near, she knew she could do anything.

- x X x -

Mai stood, looking out the window. She found it soothing looking out at the lights of the city night. She'd talked to everyone and they'd all forgiven her. Naru had something to do with that. Sometimes she knew what he was going to say before he did. Lin had called yesterday and he would be longer than he had anticipated. It would be another week, but he said he had found a way to restore the psychic powers that had been taken from her.

Naru hadn't said anything, but she heard him in her head. He was trying to figure out how to tell her he would be going back to England. He had thought of asking her to go with him, but knew her place was here. Mai wanted to tell him she didn't care where she was as long as he was there. She didn't want him to know she could hear his thoughts, though, so she decided to stay silent.

She felt someone walk in the room. Naru. Closing her eyes, she could see him in her mind. He was still worrying about what to tell her. A tear slid down her cheek. She'd been doing nothing but crying. It wasn't as if he had promised he'd stay. She knew he was leaving to return home. It was up to her to stand on her own feet before he left. He didn't need to worry about her. She knew inside she wanted to scream and cling to him, refusing to let him go. With all that she wanted him, Mai knew she couldn't force him to become someone he wasn't. He'd come to rescue her and make sure she was okay. Naru still considered them friends, so she would too, no matter how much it hurt.

Naru walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist. Mai relaxed and leaned into him. Each time might be the last, so she was determined to enjoy the closeness as much as she could. He stared over her head and into the night sky.

_Mai, I want to see you smile again_, Naru thought. He would never say it, he convinced himself. Naru would never let Mai know how worried he was about her. Mai frowned. She didn't want to tell him, but she had to let him know. I'll try by pushing a thought to him and see if it's a one-way conversation, she thought.

_I don't feel happy, Naru. I'm afraid of what happened when I was being controlled. I don't remember all of it. What if I have an STD, or I'm pregnant or he did something else to me that's going to change who I am?_

Naru stiffened as if something had caught him unawares. Mai stood still. Did Naru hear her? Was she imagining this?

_We'll go to the hospital and get you checked out, if you wish. Lin has found a way to strengthen your psychic powers. When he returns, we'll discuss what we're doing next._ Naru waited. He heard her in his head as if she had been talking to him. He wasn't sure he wasn't imagining it.

_Will you come with me? I only feel safe when you're near me. I'm afraid this is a dream._ Naru pulled her closer. He hadn't imagined it. Even with her weakened abilities, she had discovered a new one.

_I'll take care of you._

_No, I have to take care of myself. Your strength supports me. I have to build it in myself. I can't depend on you forever._

_My happy Mai . . ._

_Is gone. I can never go back to that person. I haven't been happy for a long time._

_Since when?_

_When you rejected me._ Mai didn't elaborate. Hinting at how bad he'd hurt her was enough.

_Me or Gene?_

_Always you, Naru. He never made me feel like this._ Mai moved Naru's hand from around her waist over her heart, accidentally brushing over her breast. He was glad she wasn't looking at him as a light blush colored his cheeks. Naru felt her heart beating hard. He kissed her neck and felt her pulse respond as she took in a shaky breath. He groaned in her hair, taking a deep breath. He wanted to say something, but didn't know what. He could feel a variety of emotions, but couldn't nail one down to explain what he felt.

_You don't have to pretend you like me like I like you. I know you want to go back to England. I'm glad we're friends enough that you're willing to help me. I don't think I would be here if you hadn't come to Japan. _Mai felt the tears coming. There was no way she could hold them back. With a whispered "excuse me", Mai slipped out of his arms and went into the bathroom. He stood outside the door and listened to her cry.

Naru realized she had just told him what he was thinking the last few days. He was torn. His mother was pushing him to give her a date that they'd be returning to England. He wasn't sure he wanted to go. The time he spent with Mai made him want to stay with her more. He knew he'd miss the times they slept together or just stood looking out over the city while he held her. She was growing stronger and overcoming the pain and sorrow that seemed real in her mind.

He looked at the bathroom door. Mai's sobs had quieted down. Naru knew he had to make a decision. Accept that Mai made him feel differently than anyone else and place his future aside hers or return home to make his parents happy and fulfill his responsibilities. Before he met the small girl, there would have been no choice of the path he chose. Now, he wondered what life would be like to wake up with her every day for the rest of his life.


	11. Chapter 11: Restored

**Restored**

Lin climbed off the plane. He was glad the flight was short. He had a lot to do and little time to do it. The longer Mai was weakened, the harder it would be to get her powers back.

He knew he could depend on the rest of the former SPR members to give part of themselves to help her. If each gave a bit, it would heal her enough that she could finish on her own. He held his carry-on tight. It held the book with the ritual he needed. The materials he'd shipped for the ritual would be here tomorrow.

First, he needed to contact everyone and explain his plan to them. His long legs carried him quickly away from the other passengers.

- x X x -

Everyone sat around Mai. The ceremonial circle was drawn in sand on the floor. Lin had explained that as each person provided a bit of themselves to help Mai, the sand would move toward her. That was how they would be able to tell it was working.

Mai, being Mai, had initially protested. She didn't want to weaken or hurt anyone. After Lin explained in length that everyone would recover their own powers and not be harmed, she had reluctantly agreed. She was tired and scared. In her heart, she knew that Naru was still struggling with his own decision. If this worked, would he leave her? Mai bowed her head, not wanting anyone to see her face.

Lin passed a bowl to his left. Ayako took it and pulled out a handful of herbs. She passed the bowl and looked at Mai. Slowly, she ground the herbs in her hands, feeling the sharp edges cut her hands. Lin said the blood was needed to mix with the herbs to activate the sharing of power.

"With this action, I share my power with another," Ayako said. "I provide what is needed to heal and become whole again." She leaned forward and pressed her palms to Mai's. Ayako could feel a warmth pass from her to Mai. Mai's eyes grew wide as she looked at the priestess. When the warmth faded, Ayako pulled back and looked at her hands. They were no longer cut and bloody, but the blood remained on Mai's hands.

Monk followed the same ritual. John, Masako, Naru and finally Lin repeated the actions and words.

"I close the sharing. The power is passed. The healing will begin." Lin clapped his hands and air in the closed room moved. Looking down, Mai was amazed to see the sand against her. It had worked. She felt exhausted, but not weak. For the first time since she woke up in the apartment, Mai actually thought she might survive this. She tried to stand up and fell over.

"Stop," Lin commanded. "Yasu, please help Mai to bed. She'll need to sleep to continue to heal." Naru glared at Lin, but didn't contradict Lin's order.

- x X x -

Naru watched as each former SPR member checked on Mai and left. She was sleeping peacefully. Lin said the process would knock her out for six to twelve hours. At first, everyone wanted to wait. As time stretched on, they had slowly left, promising to return tomorrow. Lin watched Naru carefully. He seemed to be his normal, in-control self as long as Mai wasn't near him. Lin wondered if he even realized his behavior changed around her, when he felt he needed to protect her.

"Noll, you can't sleep with her tonight," Lin said.

"Nothing happens. We just sleep."

"It doesn't matter. Tonight, you cannot sleep with her and you cannot touch her," Lin said.

"Why did you ask Yasuhara put Mai to bed?" Naru asked. Something wasn't right. He could always tell when Lin wasn't telling him something.

"The ritual can be used for more than one purpose. While we did it to help Mai by healing her powers, there exists the possibility of other parts of the ritual being activated. Yasuhara-san had to put her to bed because he was the only one with no powers himself. The rest of us have powers, of varying degrees."

"So if anyone with power touches her, you're saying there may be consequences?" Lin nodded. "What are they?" Lin merely frowned.

"You will promise me not to touch her until twenty-four hours have passed after the ritual. You have eighteen hours left. If you cannot promise me, Noll, I will stay with her and you will return to my room. There are no arguments you can present to persuade me otherwise."

"I see no reason why I cannot stay away from Mai. If you'll excuse me, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep . . . in my own bed."

"Remember what I told you, Noll. You cannot sleep with her. You cannot touch her." Noll nodded and got up slowly. His exhaustion showed on his face.

"You can watch me if you like," Noll said as he slowly moved toward his room. He heard Lin following him. He knew Lin wouldn't leave until he was fast asleep in his own bed.

- x X x -

Mai woke up, gasping in pain. Her skin hurt. It felt like when she burned her hand on the teapot. Instead of only her hand burning, thought, her entire body screamed in pain. Lin hadn't said anything about this. Mai forced herself out of bed and pulled off her clothes. The lack of pressure on her skin relieved the pain only a little.

When she realized Naru wasn't in her bed, she looked around the room to see him sleeping in his own bed. Tears flowed down her face. Naru had chosen. He wasn't sleeping with her. He was going to leave and return to England. She felt her heart breaking. The pain searing her skin seemed to get stronger. She stumbled past his bed and into the bathroom.

Mai closed and locked the door behind her. She filled the bath with cold water to soothe her burning skin as she sat in the tub and watched it fill. She allowed the tears to fall. She had to stand on her own now. Naru was leaving her. He wouldn't come back again. Not for her.


	12. Chapter 12: Consequences

**Consequences**

Mai stood with the sliding door to the balcony open behind her. The cool night air moved along her naked skin. The cold water of the bath had only temporarily helped her. The pain was back. It was worse than before. 

Mai ignored the lights of the night. She felt as if part of her had died. The part of her that loved Naru. There were no more tears. She could take a step, just a few. Flying away from her life, from the pain. Mai felt herself take a step closer to the railing. 

_Stop_, Mai heard in her head. She tilted her head. When had Naru been able to speak in her head without touching her? She straightened and took another step. She heard him gasp behind her. 

Naru felt fear in the pit of his stomach. Mai was slowly moving toward the edge of the balcony. He jumped out of bed and moved quickly toward the open door, pushing the flowing curtain aside. He gasped in shock as he realized she was wearing nothing. 

"Leave me alone, Naru," Mai said. Her voice echoed in pain. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Naru asked. This wasn't his Mai. Was she being controlled? 

"The cold air helps the pain," Mai said, tilting her face up to the stars and closing her eyes. Tears made their way down her face. 

"What pain? The ritual was supposed to help you." 

"I'm on fire, Naru. My body is burning. I would scream, but it wouldn't help. The cold water didn't help. The cold air doesn't help. Please leave me alone." Naru reached out and held his hand above her bare shoulder. He could feel the heat coming off her. She was too hot. He gently rested his hand on her shoulder. If nothing else, he could keep her from stepping off the balcony. 

Mai shivered at his touch. Her skin stopped hurting where he touched her. She turned her head and looked at him. Naru swallowed, forcing his eyes to stay on her face. 

_Touch me_, Mai thought to Naru. _Stop the burning._

Naru put his other hand on her other shoulder. He felt her shudder under his hands. A small smile crossed her lips. He bent down and kissed her gently. Mai's lips parted as she gasped in shock and he pushed his tongue into her mouth. He had to taste her. It felt like something had taken over him. Normally, he could control these baser feelings and reactions. But now . . . like this . . . he couldn't stop himself. 

Mai moaned as she allowed him to touch her. Every stroke cooled her burning skin. Something about Naru's touch was helping her. She wanted more. He pulled away and looked at her. He removed his clothes and turned her to face him. Pressing his body to hers, he heard Mai moan and press back. Naru had to help her. He had to touch her to stop the burning. He took her hand and led her inside.

- x X x - 

Naru lay next to her, asleep. Mai found she couldn't sleep. She almost giggled at the thought that they had switched sleep habits. She realized it was the relief from burning that had more to do with her mood change. As Naru had taken her innocence, he had fallen asleep. A golden light surrounded them. Mai had felt complete relief at the light . . . and something more. She felt at peace. The horrors in her mind had lessened. 

She ran a hand down his chest. Why had he avoided her? Mai was sure he was distancing himself because he'd decided to return to England. His recent actions seemed to say otherwise. He didn't stir as she felt his heart under her hand. There was nothing in his head. It was as if he had fallen unconscious, not just asleep. 

Mai put her head on his chest and listened to his heart beating steadily. She smiled softly and closed her eyes as she listened and slowly drifted to sleep herself.

- x X x - 

Lin put his laptop down on the table. He noted that nothing had moved since he left. The events of the last few weeks had left him so tired he actually slept a full eight hours. He felt better physically, but needed to make sure the two were still sleeping separate to put his mind at ease. He pushed open the door and stared at the two in the same bed. 

Not only were the in the same bed, the covers only went to their waists. From what he could see, they were both naked. Mai was laying on Noll's chest, so he didn't see anything embarrassing. He frowned. True, the chance that they soul-bonded was slight. He had made sure the herbs were exactly what was needed for her to start regaining her powers only. To move to the next level of the spell, there were two more ingredients that needed to be included. 

He would talk to them when they woke up. Noll was definitely getting a lecture on the importance of following his instructions after a spell to avoid unintended side effects. Lin shook his head and headed into the bathroom. 

As he washed his hands, he smelled it. A chill when through is body. The hand soap smelled like orchids. He looked at the ingredients. This was not good. What were the chances that the other ingredient he had deliberately left out was in something they had shared. If the two were soul-bound, things would change between them. Drastically. 

Lin thought about waking them up, then paused. What was done was done. There was nothing he could do about it now. He had warned Noll. Frowning, he started researching.

- x X x - 

Naru woke first. He felt warm and content. Opening his eyes, he saw Mai's hair as her head rested on his chest. He tried to remember how he had gotten into bed with Mai, but the thoughts were fuzzy. It was odd for him not to remember things clearly. 

Mai shifted and he felt her hand brush his penis. His morning problem got worse instantly. They were in bed together and naked. The worst part was he couldn't remember any of it. 

"Good morning, Naru," Mai's voice said softly. "Thank you." 

"What are you thanking me for, Mai?" 

"Last night," she kissed his chest and looked up at him. He recognized the look immediately. It was the one his mother gave his father when they'd shared a special moment. He felt cold as he realized he had done exactly what he had promised Lin he wouldn't do. 

"You'll have to tell me what happened last night. I remember going to bed alone and waking up with you . . . naked." Mai sat up, tears in her eyes. Naru saw her breasts within reach, but wouldn't allow himself to touch her. Suddenly, a flash of her naked on the balcony came to mind then it seemed to move away from his consciousness. 

"I'm taking a shower now," Mai's voice trembled as she got up and fled to the bathroom. Was she so bad he was deliberately blocking out what she considered the best night of her life? She turned on the water and got in, hiding her tears as they flowed down her face. Perhaps he was leaving her after all and had only used her for his own reasons. 

As soon as Mai had left, Naru knew something was wrong. Terribly wrong. He felt an ache and emptiness that he had never felt before. He walk to the bathroom door and listened. As he thought, Mai was crying. He twisted the door knob, surprised she hadn't locked the door. She was done crying, he decided. He didn't want to hear her cry ever again. 

"Mai, what's wrong?" Naru asked, irritation lacing his words. 

"Please just leave me alone," Mai said weakly. Naru concentrated on the girl on the other side of the shower curtain. Again, he felt the emptiness but the ache had become pain. Hearing thoughts was one thing. Being able to tell what she was feeling was uncomfortable. He never felt this way himself, so he didn't know what to do. 

Taking a deep breath, he stepped in the shower behind her. She didn't turn around to face him. He put a hand on her shoulder. Frowning, he stopped. This seemed familiar . . . like deja vu. Had he done this before? He closed his eyes and in his mind, he saw Mai standing naked on the balcony, his hand on her shoulder. The flash left quickly, but didn't get clouded this time. 

"Mai, something's not right. I can't remember last night. When I try, all I get is flashes," Naru admitted. 

_Was I really that bad?_ Mai's voice whispered in his head. An image, like a photograph appeared in his mind of him over her naked body on the bed. Then, it was gone. 

_Mai, look at me._ She turned and looked at him. Her bottom lip was shaking. He kissed it, then sucked it gently. As he did, images came back to him. He slid his hands along her back and pulled her closer to him. Mai was shocked. He was doing the same thing he did last night but claimed he didn't remember. She felt her body respond and tried to push him away. 

He refused and instead, picked her up and pushed her against the wall. It was easier to kiss her when she was a little higher. His hands explored her body. As he did, he remembered what he had done the night before. He remembered pulling her to the bed, touching her, entering her, listening to her moan and then scream his name. He wanted to hear it again. He slid into her, happy that he wasn't hurting her like last night. 

Mai moaned and pressed herself against him. How could he make her forget everything but him and how he was touching her? It seemed he knew exactly where to touch her to make her feel good. She allowed the feelings to take over her body, unaware that every time he touched her, he could feel her responding not only physically but mentally and emotionally as well.


	13. Chapter 13: Repercussions

**Repercussions**

"What did you do last night?" Lin asked. His laptop was closed and sitting on the table next to him. Mai and Naru sat on opposite sides of the couch. When they seemed to move toward each other, Lin's glare would have them moving to their own side again. He had thought they were sleeping until he heard Mai scream Naru's name. It was obvious she was in the middle of an orgasm. He had swore, but held himself in place until they came out of the bedroom. 

"I don't see what we choose to do matters to you," Naru said coldly. He was tired of Lin glaring at the two of them and Mai was frightened. Hadn't she already had enough? Lin ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. 

"I asked you not to touch her last night. There were effects from the spell that might have been activated by touch. Of course, you chose not to only sleep together but to _sleep_ together," Lin grit his teeth. He didn't know how to express how dangerous it was. The worst possible effect was Mai unknowingly pulling all his psychic power from Naru and killing him. He didn't want to say that in front of Mai, but they needed to know how serious the situation was. 

"It's my fault, Lin-san. I was burning up." Mai kept her head down. 

"Explain." 

"My skin felt like it was on fire. I tried taking my clothes off, soaking in a cold bath and standing naked on the balcony." Mai's face was flushed. She couldn't look into Lin's face. "When Naru touched my shoulder, the burning stopped. It was such a relief. I couldn't stop. The pain was so bad." Mai looked at her hands in embarrassment. Naru glared at Lin as he moved next to her and held her. Lin frowned. So both of the additional ingredients were in the herbs before the ritual. 

"Did you see a light?" Lin asked. 

"No," Naru said. 

"Yes. Naru fell asleep immediately afterwards. He didn't see it." Mai admitted, ignoring Naru's stare. Lin nodded. So, touching Mai had put Naru under the spell and had made him an unknowing participant to finish the bonding. 

"There's nothing you can do now. You are soul-bound." Lin said. Mai gasped. 

"What does that mean, Lin?" Naru asked. 

"Your souls are linked. You may be able to hear each other's thoughts or sense what the other is feeling." 

"We could hear each other before the ritual," Naru admitted. 

"And when were you planning on telling me?" 

"It seemed personal." Naru shrugged. 

"The white light signified that your souls were bound," Lin continued. 

"Um, Lin-san. The light was gold, not white." Mai admitted. 

"Gold?" Mai nodded. He looked at Naru and Mai, then flipped his laptop open. He looked through the pages he had bookmarked. Naru waited patiently as he felt Mai trying to get closer to him. He pulled her onto his lap. Lin didn't say anything about their positions when he looked up. "That would explain the nightmares that brought us here. A gold light indicates that your souls had previously been bound. The link was reestablished." Naru nodded that sounded plausible. He had known that Mai was in trouble and he was the one who initially found her. 

"So, if we're soul-bound, what will happen?" Mai asked. 

"I don't know. It depends on the two who are bound. With both of you having psychic powers, you are a unique case. You can already hear each other. You may be able to influence the others powers, feel what the other is feeling or even feel empty when you are separated. I want you both to keep track of things that are unusual so we can determine how you are bound. I want your promise on this. Naru?" Naru nodded. It was bad for Lin to act like this. "Mai?" Mai nodded as well and leaned into Naru. Lin closed his laptop again. 

"I'll be back," Lin said, standing up and gathering his stuff. 

"Are you trusting us now?" Naru asked. 

"The binding is complete. I didn't anticipate this happening. I need to make some calls." With that, he left the apartment.


	14. Chapter 14: Visitors

**Visitors**

Luella shifted nervously as she waited for the person in front of her to move. The aisle wasn't wide enough for her to walk around the large man. She felt Martin's hand on her shoulder. He knew how badly she wanted to see her remaining son. Noll had left suddenly. His phone calls had revealed little other than he was helping a friend. 

Madoka had tried to get information out of Lin, but he was more close-mouthed than normal. That had Luella worrying as well. She couldn't wait anymore and Martin caved, making two reservations on the next available flight to Japan. 

In a moment, they'd step out into the country she swore she would never return to . . . where her oldest son had died. For Noll, though, she would brave her fears . . . or perhaps her fears pushed her to make sure he was safe. 

He'd been gone for a little over two months. From his calls, she knew he wasn't planning on coming back. The way he phrased what he told her would have satisified most mothers, but Luella knew when Noll was not giving her an answer by giving her a vague one. When Madoka confirmed her fears that Noll and Lin had moved out of the hotel and into apartments, she decided it was time to find out what was going on. 

Luella grabbed her carry-on tighter. She couldn't lose Noll. One son was bad enough. Surely, the universe wouldn't take both her boys away.

- x X x - 

Mai curled up next to Naru. As soon as Lin left, Naru had started touching her. She responded enthusiastically until he pointed out the bedroom and the fact that they wouldn't accidentally be interrupted. He called her an addiction and pulled her into the bedroom after him. 

She wanted Naru to promise to never leave her, but she couldn't force him to do so just to make her happy. Instead, she tried to remember how she felt every stroke he had given her, every kiss that touched her lips, every press of his hips into hers. Mai chose to live in the paradise Naru created for her in his arms. 

Naru held her close, listening as she debated asking him to stay with her. Hearing her say she loved him left room for doubt. Experiencing her thoughts and feelings were a new level of intimacy. He realized that he felt the same way, he just had no point of reference before. Mai had given him a gift . . . another one. First, her love. Then, her body. Now, her soul. She had given him everything without demanding anything in return. 

Naru wasn't as selfless. He was willing to give all those things, but he wanted something in return. He wanted her so badly, the effect was physical. Sitting on the couch but being unable to touch her made him uncomfortable. He wondered what would happen if he went to England without her. He decided he didn't want to know. Instead, he pulled her closer. He'd tell her how he felt when he was more comfortable with these emotions. 

He didn't realize that as easily as he had been able to see inside Mai's head, she was also looking into his. For the first time, Mai thought that perhaps happiness would be hers after all.

- x X x - 

Naru woke when knocking made its way into his consciousness. Someone had to be knocking very loudly for him to hear it through the closed bedroom door. He slid from the bed, careful not to wake Mai. He picked up his wrinkled clothing from the bedroom floor and put them on. Whoever was on the other side of the door was insisting that he open it now. He buttoned his shirt on the way to the door. 

"Noll," his mother screamed and hugged him tight. 

"Why are you here?" Noll asked. His eyebrows lifted as he saw his father looking uncomfortable from behind his mother. 

"You aren't going to let us in after we came all this way?" Luella asked. 

"Mother, Father, won't you please come in?" Naru asked. He wondered what had driven his parents to the decision to fly to Japan. 

"Your mother was worried," Martin said as he sat down in the chair closest to the door. He knew Noll wouldn't be happy, so he just made himself comfortable. He had to listen to her worrying, plotting and planning on the flight over. Noll would give into her like always. 

"You wouldn't tell us when you were going to come home. I had a bad feeling and had to make sure you were okay," Luella said. 

"I have called every week and updated you," Naru said. 

"Yes, but how long before he doesn't need you anymore? Surely he has other friends that can help," Luella said. Naru pinched the bridge of his nose. He hadn't told her anything about Mai or that the person he was helping wasn't male. This was not going to go well. 

"Excuse me," Mai said softly. "Would anyone like tea?" 

"That would be good, Mai," Naru said, not turning around. He heard his mother take a surprised breath, only holding it long enough for Mai to leave for the kitchen. 

"Noll, she's the one you're helping?" Luella's voice raised in pitch. 

"Yes," Naru said, glancing at his father who was looking amused at this turn of events. He'd forgotten how accurate his mother could assess a situation, even without psychic powers. She didn't *sound* upset, though. 

"You came here for a girl?" Luella asked. She couldn't believe Noll would put himself out for anyone . . . but with that someone a girl . . . that opened up an entirely new set of possibilities. 

"Yes," Naru said again. 

"She came out of the bedroom," Luella pointed out. 

"She was sleeping until someone came in here and made a lot of noise." Obviously, he blamed her for the girl being awake. 

"Why does she look familiar to me, Martin?" Luella asked her husband, knowing her son wouldn't tell her. If it was something she should already know, he would make her struggle until she figured it out. 

"She was Noll's assistant when he was running SPR," Martin provided helpfully. He chuckled at the dark glare his son gave him. 

"She was very sad when we left. I remember her crying at the airport. I thought she was crying because she knew Gene or was sympathizing with us. Noll, is there something going on that you need to tell us?" Luella turned her eyes to her son. He knew that look. She used it on Gene when she was determined to find out what he was hiding. Naru had chosen to be honest when he was growing up, so he'd not had to face his mother like this. 

The tinkling of teacups grabbed everyone's attention as Mai made her way into the room. Everyone was silent as they watched her. She had heard the end of the conversation and Naru knew she walked in to save him from having to explain. He had been mentally trying to figure out how to tell his parents without upsetting them. 

As Mai handed Martin his cup, Luella sat down. She watched everything Mai did. The girl was used to serving tea here. Luella accepted her cup. A voice in her head reminded her that Noll had refused to drink tea when he first came home from Japan. Noll visibly relaxed when he received his tea. Their hands were touching a bit too long to be just friends. Luella felt anger bubbling inside her. She was worried sick about her son and he was living with a girl without letting her . . . them . . . know. It was obvious there was more going on than just someone being sick. Mai sat next to Noll and picked up her tea carefully. She looked up to see the two newcomers staring at her. Naru's parents had come to get him. Mai felt panic starting to build. _I'm not going anywhere_, Naru's voice said in her head. 

The awkward silence was broken by the sound of a key in the door. The four heads turned that way, grateful for the interruption. 

"Noll, I have some information on . . ." Lin stopped as he saw Noll's parents. 

"Lin, how long have you known something was going on between these two and you haven't let us know?" Luella demanded. Lin's lips thinned as he glared at his charge. 

"As I just found out this morning, I think your accusation is unwarranted," Lin said. 

"I came here to get my son and bring him home," Luella admitted. The girl's face turned pale. "It's bad enough my son lied to me to come here. Now, he's living with her." 

"I didn't lie," Naru's voice was cold. 

"Luella, Mai was attacked and almost killed." Lin said, defending Naru. Luella gasped as she looked at the girl who had moved closer to her son. He pulled the rattling teacup from her hands and placed it on the table. Sparing a glare at his mother, he helped Mai off the couch and into the bedroom, closing the door firmly behind him. 

"I think we need to give them some time to calm down," Martin said. Luella was the one who needed to calm down, but putting the blame on their son would help her calm herself. "Why don't we go back to the hotel and get a good night's sleep? Tomorrow, we'll discuss this with clearer heads." Luella glanced at him and nodded. She wanted to jerk the door open and force Noll to tell her. That would only cause him to shut her completely out. Instead, she nodded and left the apartment. 

"Lin, call me when everyone is available in the morning," Martin said as he followed his wife out the door.

- x X x - 

Mai kept her mind blank. She didn't want Naru to know how much it upset her when she thought of him not being by her side. 

"Mai, we need to talk," Naru said. Mai turned toward him. "I am not leaving unless you want me to. My parents can't force me." 

"Are you only doing this because it's what I want?" Mai whispered, afraid she was right. Naru pulled her into a hug. 

"You know I don't do anything unless I want to do it. I want to be with you, Mai. I want to sleep with you next to me. I want you to yell at me when I tease you. I want to hold you like this and never let you go." Mai smiled and wrapped her arms around him.


	15. Chapter 15: One Family

**One Family**

The room was quiet. Shortly after Lin called the Davis' to invite them back to Naru's apartment, the former SPR members had arrived. Every seat was filled and a few people sat on the floor. Mai sat at Naru's feet, afraid to look at his parents. He said he wouldn't leave her, but she also knew he loved his parents and this was the first time he wasn't doing what they wanted.

Everyone looked at each other. After introductions, no one wanted to discuss the big issue . . . exactly where Naru and Mai stood with each other. Naru knew Mai was controlling her thoughts. She didn't want to influence him. He appreciated her willingness to let him make his own decisions, but being in a relationship meant she had a say. He knew what she wanted.

Lin knew nothing was going to happen if he didn't start. Noll and his parents were at odds. Mai was afraid. The others didn't know what had transpired.

"Perhaps we should start with why we came to Japan, Noll," Lin said. Noll nodded.

"I had almost the same nightmare five nights in a row. Each one ended with Mai dead on the streets of Shibuya. It felt more than a dream, so I asked Lin to check on Mai," Naru started.

"Mai stayed with me Friday night," Ayako said. "She felt she was being watched and was uncomfortable being in her apartment. We looked around, but didn't find anyone."

"Monday Mai didn't show up for our lunch meeting. I thought she was getting ready for her first year in college and didn't worry about it until Yasu called me." Monk looked at Yasu.

"Lin emailed me to check on Mai. I called Monk because he had a key to her apartment. We couldn't find her anywhere. We contacted Ayako, John and Masako. No one had heard from her either. We're her family, so not being able to find her made us worry."

"You're her family?" Luella asked.

"I'm an orphan," Mai said quietly. "When Naru started SPR, he brought us together and gave me a family." Luella teared up. She remembered when they found Gene and Noll. She knew what it meant having a family. Monk reached over and squeezed Mai's hand. She smiled at him softly.

"When Naru and Lin got here, we had already tried everything we could to find her. If Naru hadn't come, we wouldn't have found her. He used his powers to identify not only what Mai was feeling, but the being that was following her." Monk added.

"The only way I could label him was a psychic vampire," Lin said. "He was feeding off Mai and mentally manipulating her. She couldn't defend herself anymore."

"Mai, what did this psychic vampire do to you?" Martin asked, unable to hold back his curiosity. He had never heard of a psychic vampire in real life. Mai looked up with tears in her eyes.

"I killed my family."

"You didn't kill anyone," Naru said, pulling her close.

"But it felt like it . . . it still feels like it." Mai pulled into herself as Naru glared at his father.

"Jou-san, we know you didn't do anything wrong." Monk put his hand on her shoulder. Mai tried to smile at him, but failed.

"He convinced her that she killed all of us . . . myself and Lin included. As he started to finish draining her power, he mentallly shared what he had done with her. I'm the only one who saw it all, so I was the one most able to help Mai," Naru said.

"A few days ago, we did a ritual to help Mai restore her power so she could finish healing," Lin added. "There was an unintentional side effect." Everyone turned toward him. The room was uncharacteristically silent for a moment.

"Lin, you didn't tell us," Monk said. "Is it going to hurt Mai?" Lin shook his head.

"It explains why Noll was given the visions of Mai's death," Lin said. He didn't want to explain, hoping Naru would.

"We're bound to each other spiritually," Naru said simply.

"What does that mean?" Luella asked, looking between the two of them.

"As this just happened, we are still working to figure it out." Naru wasn't about to reveal anything about their link.

"This didn't 'just happen', Noll," his mother scolded. "If you had visions before you came here, there was something to this for over two months."

"We didn't know about it until yesterday." Naru frowned. Luella knew she wouldn't get anything more from her son. She turned toward the girl at his feet. Mai pulled closer to Naru at Luella's glare.

"I can hear some of Naru's thoughts," Mai admitted. "That's all, though." Luella's eyebrows went up as she looked back at her son. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. _Mai, don't give her anything else_, he thought. Mai nodded, so they all knew they had shared something.

"What you're saying is, if I do this," Yasu got up and pulled Mai up and hugged her, "you'll know exactly what he thinks of this?" Mai looked at Naru and then Yasu.

"I don't need to know what he thinks, it's on his face, Yasu. Now let me go," Mai said. Yasu shook his head and picked her up, quickly walking out of the room. He missed the murderous look on Naru's face.

_Mai, if he doesn't bring you back in her by the count of five, I'm going to come in there and it will not be good for him,_ Naru thought. He didn't notice items in the room around him starting to shake. Between Naru's facial expression and items starting to move on their own, the remaining people realized exactly how much he cared for the girl.

Naru's face changed as if something had happened. Yasu yelped from the kitchen and ran back into the room.

"You deserved it," Naru said, smirking. Mai walked back into the room and sat back down next to Naru. She ignored the puppy dog eyes Yasu was giving her.

"So, what are you planning to do?" Martin asked.

"I plan on staying with Mai while we figure this out. I was also thinking of re-opening SPR." Two people frowned, but the rest of the room had smiles on their faces at Naru's statement.

"How long do you intend to stay?" Luella asked, tearing up. She'd lost one son to this country and was about to lose another. Naru shrugged.

"You can visit whenever you want and we'll come to visit too. I do hope you'll stay for our wedding before you return to England, mother," he said as he reached down and took Mai's hands in his. _Close your mouth, idiot.  
><em>  
>- x X x - - x X x - - x X x -<p>

_Thanks, everyone for the reviews and words of encouragement._

_As pointed out by one of my reviewers, the story doesn't say what happened to the Shadow Man. I can't say because that would be telling. I have started outlining a second story to accompany this one, but I have about ten other Ghost Hunt fan ficts I'm in various stages of completion. I see myself finishing a few of those before focusing on the one following this which is tentatively called "Saving Ayako." Now you don't need to wonder who he is coming after._


End file.
